Race for Chaos
by Ebony56
Summary: Sonic's peaceful walk in the forest soon erupts into an epic race with Eggman for the Chaos Emeralds. But what does Eggman have planned this time? R&R please.
1. The Race for the Emeralds Begins

**Chapter 1: The Race for the Emeralds Begins**

It was a peaceful day in the forest as sonic ran through the forest at incredibly high speeds. He suddenly stopped when he saw a ruckus in the forest. It was an Eggman robot!

"Hey what's going on here?" Sonic said as he entered the clearing. He now saw that Tails and an Eggman robot were in a tug of war contest. The rope, however, was a chaos emerald.

"Give that back! It's mine!" Tails screamed.

"MUST RETRIEVE CHAOS EMERALD." The robot said in a monotone robotic voice.The robots eye opened up and revealed a stun gun. It shot tails and tails was knocked out and the robot flew away with the chaos emerald.

"What's going on here tails?" sonic questioned.

"Well, I was walking through the forest and I came upon a chaos emerald that matched my fur. I picked it up and decided I would keep it. Then I meet up with the robot and it said that it needed to retrieve the emerald for Eggman. Then he tried to take it away and that's where you came in." Tails exclaimed.

"Well we're just gonna have to get the emeralds before Eggman so we can stop whatever crazy plot Eggman had come up with this time!" Sonic said triumphantly. "C'mon Tails! Lets go!"

"Wait Sonic! How are we gonna get the emeralds before the robots? I saw a tracking device on them. That means they are programed to track down the chaos emeralds!" Tail said in distress.

"Knuckles! He's an awesome treasure hunter! He can help us find the emeralds. Lets take the Tornado and pay a visit to angel island!" They went to tails' workshop and hopped aboard the Tornado. They flew high in the sky and discovered a huge ship fashioning the shape of an egg. They saw a small round machine come out of it.

"How do you like my new airship? The egg carrier mach 2!" Eggman said from his mechanical hover craft. "Now check out my new invention." He said proudly as a slot opened up on his machine. He took out the chaos emerald and put it in the slot. "I call this the chaos flier!" Eggman said with a laugh.

"That's the chaos emerald!" Tails' cried. Suddenly the machine created a yellow ring around itself using the power of the chaos emerald.

"Alright Tails'! Lets take care of this thing with some fancy flying, and some hyper speed moves!" Sonic said with a smirk.

"Right!" Tails yelled as he flew higher. Sonic jump down and attempted to strike the chaos flier but the yellow ring swirling around it spewed lightning at him. Tails' flew beneath him and chaught him on the wing of the Tornado.

"Sonic are you okay?" Tails said worriedly.

"Hmph, now I mean business!" He screamed as he jumped of the Tornado and began to grind on the side rails of the Egg Carrier. He jumped towards the Chaos Flier and spun around in the air at mach speeds, creating a tornado around the Chaos Flier, which made it propel into the air and then he struck the machine while it was still stunned by the tornado.

"ARGH! you won't won't be so lucky next time sonic!" Eggman said as he fled for the Egg Carrier. Sonic landed back on the Tornado and looked back at tails and gave him a thumbs up.

"Now to Angel Island!" Sonic said as he pointed to the floating island in the sky ahead of them.

To be continued...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog.**


	2. Angel Island Showdown

**Chapter 2: Angel Island Showdown**

Sonic and Tails flew onto Angel Island see Knuckles battling with Rouge.

"I know you have one of the chaos emeralds here! Hand over the emerald or I will take it by force!" Rouge said threateningly.

"I already told you I don't have a chaos emerald here! All I have is the master emerald! Why are you looking for the chaos emeralds anyway?" Knuckles said annoyed.

"Eggman has promised to give me his secret treasure if i collect all the chaos emeralds for him, so that's what I'm going to do!" Rouge said with a smirk. The Tornado flew in and landed and Sonic and Tails jumped out.

"Hey! What's going on here?" Sonic questioned.

"Bat girl here claims that she is collecting the chaos emeralds for Eggman and she thinks I have one!" Knuckles ranted.

"My treasure hunting instinct tells me that you have an emerald somewhere on this island. Now if you would just hand it over, I won't have to resort to violence." She said with a menacing grin.

"I told you, i don't have it!" Knuckles screamed. Suddenly an Eggman robot flew down with Rouge, and looked around with a green light coming from its eye.

"CHAOS EMERALD DETECTED." the robot said.

"See?" Rouge explained "there is a chaos emerald on this island. The robot looked around some more and flew up to the master emerald and pushed it off of the pedestal and underneath it was a red chaos emerald. As this was happening the island began to fall towards the sea.

"Now that I'm here, I may as well take the master emerald as well." Rouge said deviously.

"ARGH! Don't you dare take the master emerald!" Knuckles yelled as he ran at Rouge trying to take back the master emerald. He jump towards here and she flew up into the air with the emerald in hand, and the robot came up as well, holding the chaos emerald.

"Tails we need to get the chaos emerald!" Sonic commanded. He ran toward their two enemies and tails followed and Knuckles quickly attacked as well. Knuckles grabbed Sonic's feet and Tails grabbed the two of them and began to fly. Knuckles threw Sonic at them and Sonic curled up into a ball and struck the robot, but Rouge flew at him and knocked him back. A compartment opened up on the robot and he put the chaos emerald into it. It began to fly away with the emerald.

"Better luck next time boys," Rouge said as she flew away with the master and chaos emeralds.

"Darn she got away!" Knuckles shouted.

"Knuckles we need your help. We need you to help us find the chaos emeralds before Eggman. He seems to be cooking up a new plan and it's up to us to stop him!" Sonic explained. Knuckles nodded as they all got aboard the Tornado.

"So Knuckles, where do you think the next chaos emerald is?" Sonic asked.

"Hm, lets head to the north! I'm getting a good feeling in that direction." Knuckles said thoughtfully.

"Right! Then to the north it is!" Sonic said proudly.

To be continued...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog**


	3. Rivals of the North

**Chapter 3: Rivals of the North**

"Brrrr," Sonic shivered as the Tornado flew through the frosty air. "When did it get so cold here?" he said between shivering.

"We've came pretty far north, its bound to be cold. So how much farther do you think the emerald is Knuckles?" Tails asked

"Land here." Knuckles said bluntly. They landed at the foot of a series of mountains which surrounded them in a ring. The ground was covered in snow and the temperature was less than favorable. All three members of the group were shivering as Knuckles was searching around for the emerald, Tails was tinkering with the Tornado, and Sonic was off exploring the desolate, icy terrain.

"Well, well," a voice said from somewhere untraceable, due to the large echo of the mountains. "Look what we have here, a blue hedgehog and his band of do-gooders." The voice said in an arrogant tone. Sonic looked up to one of the hills to see Shadow standing out within the vast amounts of white snow. In his hand he held a purple chaos emerald. "I heard you were looking for these," he said as he held out the emerald in his hand. "Unfortunately, this emerald is for the doctor and I will see to it that he gets it."

"Shadow!" Sonic scowled. "Why are you helping doctor Eggman?" Sonic question with anger.

"Eggman has promised to tell me the truth about who I really am if I bring him all the chaos emeralds." Shadow explained.

"That again? Oh please, he's just using you to carry out his latest scheme!" Knuckles said spitefully.

"Ha, I have no time to play games with the likes of you. So instead I will bury you in a tomb of ice and snow where you will freeze to death in this frozen wasteland. That way we will be rid of you for good!" he said as he dashed towards the group with lightning speed. Sonic quickly jumped away from Shadow's attack. "Heh, still as quick as ever I see," Shadow observed.

"Sonic!" Tails cried. "The Tornado's engine is frozen and has to be taken care of now before permanent damage is done to it!" exclaimed.

"You take care of it Tails. Knuckles! Watch Tails' back. I'll take care of Mr. Hotshot over here myself." Sonic said seriously but also jokingly. "Well looks like it's just you and me."

"Hm, this should be fun," Shadow said slyly as he dashed towards Sonic and Sonic did the same. The two dashed through the mountains at hyper speeds, drawing up the snow causing an artificial snowstorm to brew up. Through the snow Tails and Knuckles could only see flashes darting through clouds of snow as the two of them fought. Sonic began to run in circles to create a small tornado which intensified with snow and ice, to become a devastating attack but Shadow did the same, attempting to counteract Sonic's maneuver, but instead strengthening it. The two Tornadoes collided creating a massive gale force wind, blowing both of them in opposite directions. As the drifting snow cleared from the air, Sonic rose from the ground and looked around and saw Shadow nowhere.

"Looks like I have gained the upper hand!" Shadow's voice came from seemingly nowhere. The three of them looked up to see Shadow high atop the mountain. He dashed around the mountain causing the snow to collapse and began to create an avalanche. "I have no time to waste with you, I have to return to the doctor, so I will leave this to you as a parting gift," he said smugly. "Oh and if you plan to come after the chaos emerald, you will find me in space aboard the Space Colony ARK" He advised. "Chaos Control!" Shadow shouted with the emerald in his hand and like a flash of lightning he vanished.

As the snow headed down the mountain, and with the Tornado out of commission, the group was trapped. Knuckles and Sonic quckly analyzed the situation while Tails continued to try and fix the Tornado's engine. Knuckles jumped in front of the avalanche and began to pound the ground creating massive pillars of snow to counteract the avalanche, as Sonic spun around the Tornado creating a protective whirlwind around the Tails as he worked on their aircraft. They heard a loud mechanical noise as the propeller on the Tornado began to spin once again. "Hurry up and climb in before the snow reaches us!" Tails screamed. The three of them jumped in and took of as the spot they left was buried in ice and snow.

"Darn! Shadow got away with another chaos emerald! They now have three and we have none. Knuckles, do you have any idea where the next one is?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah there's still one here in this northern land, so we're going to have to keep searching here." Knuckles told them.

"Right! This time I refuse to let Eggman get his hands on another emerald!" Sonic said, filled with hope and optimism.

To be continued...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog.**


End file.
